


I see red

by Daydreamsandmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya/Gendry - Freeform, But I had fun, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I keep writing things that I don't know if anyone else might like, So..., a man is a creep, can you tell I don’t like him, our faves find each other at a pub, yes you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamsandmusings/pseuds/Daydreamsandmusings
Summary: Gendry meets somebody he once liked. Or that he likes still?I really don't know what this is or how it came to be.Basically, Arya, Gendry, a pub, memories, something else, a dark alley, and an open ending for you to imagine ;P





	I see red

**Author's Note:**

> "It's all coming back to me nowww"-Celine or somebody idk tbh. Lol

 

Arya looked at the man standing in the shadowed alley and sentenced: ”Are you as daft as you seem? You know that I can defend myself!”  
  
Gendry’s head was down, his eyes lifted and found hers. He thought he saw red, probably because of the random carmine lightbulb that was flaring over their heads on the emergency exit- He made a mental note to tell someone to change it.  
  
He didn’t know how they got there. One minute he was in Hot Pie’s pub with his friends minding his own business and then… boom. Hot Pie crushed into a girls back, leaving half her head drenched in beer. She had spun around, vibrating with something that seem like a mix of anger and maniac laughter.  
He saw her then, her brown hair framing a pale doll-like face with big eyes. He tried to figure out why she was familiar to him, wondering if he might have known her from work or the gym.  
Then, when she had poor Hot Pie in a headlock, it dawned on him. She was Arya, the girl that instructed self-defense classes at 'Riverrun Camp', where he had worked as an Arts counselor/football coach. She had been there one summer and had been a pain in his ass. They both hated each other, both would say, or rather, argue:“ _with reason!_ _._ _”_  
  
  
For Gendry, her girls were the ones to give bruises and cut lips to his dumbass football players/campers. He had to admit that they had it coming, always saying something beyond the line to the girls, or trying to sneak into their changing rooms.  
He would had been o.k. with it (at least wouldn’t have said anything to their director) had them not looked for revenge-helped by no other than Arya “mastermind” Stark-by means of oiling the floors outside the boys rooms. After the “incident” many of them had to stop training, including the one and only goal keeper. It had meant that all the effort put by them that summer was forgotten in an instant, and by the hat trick scored by one of the players of 'Lannisport Camp' at the final.  
That on itself would have been enough, but she had come to argue with him about adding girls to the team-something he would have agreed on, if the circumstances of his lack of players had been different (or if the name of the tournament hadn’t been called “Boys football League”). He had been polite, and had expressed how sorry he was, but that it was impossible. She then proceded to list all of her achievements in sports, academics and extracurriculars, as well as her years as a camp leader in another city.  
Needless to say, Gendry’s eyes rolled so hard at this (not because he wasn’t strangely proud and happy for her, but because it wouldn’t change anything) that Arya’s face turned bright red and proceeded to storm off his sight.

After that answer-or lack thereof- they had become almost enemies. ( _'Should you call someone who pretends to ignore you an enemy?'_ Gendry wondered). She would turn her face away from him every time he caught her suspiciously staring at him. She would be cutting paper garlands with the girls ( _helping them would be saying too much_ \- Gendry observed-she didn’t have an eye, or hands for delicate artwork) and when she’d see him looking at her, she would take the scissors and motion cutting something in front of her face, not breaking eye contact and all the while giving him a wicked smile.

All of this made Gendry feel something he couldn’t quite believe. He was _turned on_. He told Hot Pie, who was in charge of the food and cooking class, that wanted to hate her, and he thought he did, but a part of him disagreed- _if you know what he meant_ \- It wasn’t until he saw her flirting with Ned Dayne, the camp’s new addition, and a wonderfully popular Boy Scout, that he understood that he felt more than an attraction fuel by hatred. He really liked her.  
  
  
  
In Arya’s mind, he was a brainless jock. Probably good with his hands. Great, actually, judging by his sculptures, paintings and woodwork. _“Magnificent woodwork indeed”_ she had thought when she recalled seeing him soaking wet after some of the kids in the football team had poured a bucket of lake water over his head. She had seen his face wrinkle and feared he might explode and demolish every boy (he looked really strong) but a big smile forming at his lips betrayed him. She had to admit that even though the view was nice, those kids needed to learn how to behave, not only with their superiors but with the girls. Many of her campers had been telling her that the boys were bothering them, so Arya thought it was appropriate to teach them how to defend themselves. And how to get back at them.

After the oil prank-or as Hot Pie called it _‘The Fried-ball Caper’*_ \- she had tried to make things better with Gendry, and tried to help him get more players for the football final match. She suggested letting the girls play, but he had been stubborn and had declined her offer, because he had believed it to be against the rules. She said she had had experience as a camp counselor in Braavos, and that she was well acquainted with the rules and politics of this kind of tournaments, as well as being the youngest debate team leader at high school, making her awesome at changing peoples minds. All he seem to do was zone out, he looked bored, uninterested. She swore right then and there that he would be the first in her new list of people who should be avoided. But after a week of trying  and failing to do so, she found herself lost in thoughts of him, more often than not. Thoughts of his _ridiculous, stupid_ face. His _enormous, idiotic_ arms _._ His _dumb_ dark hair that always fell in front of his deep blue eyes, and prevented her- _him-she corrected herself_ \- from seeing beyond his nose. She hated him, and wanted him. She was fucked.

All this emotions made her angry, because he seemed to hate her, and because she seemed to be a real 'moronsexual'. She made herself do weird, awkward gestures to Gendry when she would find him staring at her, in order to make him turn away, but that did nothing-only increase her infatuation when she’d see a pink flush spread over his cheeks and neck-She tried releasing some of the pent up energy by fooling around with Ned, but he was not _it_. He was not _Gendry_.  
  
  
By the end of that summer, they both had gone their separate ways, Arya to Winterfell Corp. where she worked for her family, and Gendry to Tobho’s art gallery, and Hot Pie’s pub. They had not seen each other until this night.

 

Gendry was incapable of moving when his eyes found her at the pub, and after she let go of Hot Pie and saw him standing there, he would have sworn he had become one of his sculptures. She was still beautiful, her hair no longer short, her eyes yet the same. She stared at him, throwing imaginary daggers at this head, and then turned back to her group and kept her back to him. As the night went on, he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting back to where she stood. He saw her dancing, smiling and flirting with a man who Gendry thought might be older than both of them, and a real creep.  
He hated himself for feeling jealous so he decided to go for a walk and take some fresh nigh air.

A few minutes later, when he was walking back to the pub after a lot of rambling thoughts and failed attempts at calming, he heard a woman’s muffled scream. He saw in the dim lights of the street by the entrance of the pub, that creep of a man towering over someone. Then Gendry made out the shape of the woman.  
  
It was Arya.  
  
She was trying to scream, kick and free herself to no avail. So he did what she taught the girls at camp. He ran towards them, pulled the guy by the his shirt's collar, and threw him down on the pavement. Gendry went to Arya, who looked at him with an unreadable expression, and when he was about to ask her how she was, the creepy guy-who had already risen- turned Gendry around by the shoulders and punched him hard on his left cheek. He stumbled forward, a bit startled, and then saw the weird dude fall to the ground. Arya was standing next to him, and looked every bit as angry as Gendry was.  
  
Some people crowded around Arya and the guy, inquiring and worried.  
  
Gendry decided to go into the pub through the emergency door that was at the back. His cheek was on fire and wanted to clean up some of the blood off his face.

 

When he was a few steps from reaching the door, her heard her voice.  
  
“Are you as daft as you seem? You know that I can defend myself!”

He saw her standing there, and wondered how someone so small and beautiful, could look so pissed.

Gendry felt heat rise in his veins, and an excruciating tightness made his hands curl into fists, anger ever present.

 

Arya began walking towards him, the red light still flickering, making it all seem like a slow-motion dream.

“Did you hear me?!” She yelled when she was a few steps away from him.

“Yes, I did. No need to be so loud”, he added touching his temple.

“I’ll be as loud as I want. Who do you think you are? Interrupting me while I’m with a guy, then trying to _defend me_ -“

“I’m sorry? _Interrupting you_? I was coming back from a walk when I heard you!”

“Yeah, well I- he…” She seemed a bit confused or, perhaps, embarrassed. “When we came outside he came on to me, and I saw you crossing the street, and I said, I…I don’t know! Okay?"  
  
Gendry wondered what the thing she had said was- _could it be my name?-_  
  
"He stared at me", she continued, "then said something which I couldn’t understand, and all of the sudden he was hurting me...”

 

He had to stop himself from laughing incredulously, “So, then you agree? He was hurting you?”

“Yeah! But that doesn’t mean you have to help me! Ugh, you know, I always feared you would be another macho-type of guy. A knight waiting to rescue some random girl.”

“Ha! Yes, absolutely, and I never thought you’d be a princess waiting to be saved and with her head so up her ass she can't see when something is far too much to handle by herself!”

At that Arya closed the space between them, grabbed Gendry by his shirt and pulled his face down as close to hers as she could without touching.

“You say that again and I’ll add a cut to your other cheek.”

He marched on, eyes never leaving hers, making her walk backwards until her back was pressed to the wall, and with a steady, deep and harsh voice he added:  
  
“You made yourself very clear. You don’t need saving, but you should realize that sometimes you have to accept help. And you know damn well I am not what you called me, so if you’d just stop…”

She went quiet, eyebrow raised. Gendry noticed those feeling he had had a few moments back at the pub and at the camp, hitting him once again. Only now he could see them for what they were.  
He still liked her. And wanted her.

 

“Stop?” She looked at him, pupils dilated lips parted.

“No” he breathed closing the space between their lips.

 

;P

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> This is the second fanfic I've written, please be kind, leave a message if you liked it, hated it or if you want to tell me anything really :)
> 
> Also, forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes, English is not my first language and I didn't have a beta reader :)  
> Oh, before I forget:  
> *"The Fried-ball Caper": alluding to the oily cooking method and the meaning of the word caper- a prank, and an edible plant. (Hot Pie+food pun's ftw.)


End file.
